


Rose Among the Thorns

by wewums



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewums/pseuds/wewums
Summary: Zed sends his prized student out for the most important mission he has ever been on, to find and kill Khada Jhin.But the Golden Demon has other plans for the assassin.





	Rose Among the Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent, i'd appreciate comments if you like my work though! i worked really hard on it, so i do hope you guys enjoy my rarepair

Kayn was chosen for the most important task he’s ever been on. It was early in the morning when he was called to meet with his Master. As he walked towards the throne room, he could feel the tension growing. The shadows tended to give away the urgency of the tasks Zed gave to Kayn. Rhaast could feel it too.

**“Kayn. What do you suppose Zed will ask of you?”** Rhaast asked in a civil manner, to Kayn’s surprise.

“No idea.” He simply responded, because it was the truth. They walked in silence the rest of the way. He heard the shadows whispering. They spoke of the Demon. Kayn could pretty much figure out what they meant. He swallowed as he entered the throne room.

 

“Master Zed,” Kayn said, kneeling down. 

“As you know, I have a task for you.” His voice was ice, as usual. Kayn would almost guess that his mission wasn’t going to be as serious as it was. “I need you to hunt down and kill the Golden Demon, Khada Jhin.”

Kayn was rendered speechless. He figured as much, but hearing it from Zed himself was a different story.

“Yes…” he paused, hesitation in his voice. “Yes, of course, when do you want me to go?” 

“Immediately.” Zed replied. “Get supplies and leave as soon as you can.” Kayn wasted no time leaving the throne room. He didn’t know why he was trusted with such a mission, he didn’t know why he even had to do it in the first place.

**“What? Are you scared of some psycho with a gun?”** Rhaast taunted.

“Not scared. I just… the Virtuoso has been active lately, and I don’t know why Zed didn’t want to handle it sooner. Or why he wanted me to handle it. Because I am aware that he has history with him.” Rhaast chuckled at his reply.

**“Looks like your beloved master is the scared one.”** Kayn glared at the scythe.

“He fears nothing.” Again, Rhaast chuckled.

 

After gathering rations and his spare gold, he set off. He would have to go into the nearest town to check on news relating to Jhin. He didn’t bother hiding his corruption under a cloak. He figured it would scare away anyone who wanted to mess with him. He roamed the town for a bit, listening in on conversation and looking for any news relating to the Virtuoso. He finally found something, after some time of looking. A news flyer, talking all about his latest  _ performance _ . That was just what he needed. He headed to the scene of the crime, however he had no idea what to expect to see when he got there. Nobody cleaned up the bodies Jhin left, not anymore. They knew what would happen if they tried.

 

When he arrived, he couldn’t look away from the body. It was horrific. The flesh was transformed into bloody flowers and vines. Roses. Specifically on one half of the face. He felt the side of his face. A mirror image. The Virtuoso couldn’t possibly have known that Kayn had his Darkin corruption on that side. Or even that he had corruption at all. There was no way it was inspired by him. He quickly shook the thought away. Rhaast spoke up for what must have been the first time their whole trip. Unusual for him.

**“He knows.”** was all that he said. Kayn grunted, trying to ignore him and those thoughts in his head. He sighed, looking around the scene of the crime for anything that may lead him closer to the Demon. There had to be something left behind. Anything. No murder could be perfect. But, he has been at it for a long time. Practice makes perfect, or something. He supposed that applied in brutal murders, as well. He realized finally, how tired he was. He wasn’t going to get his Master’s task done without any sleep. He spoke to Rhaast, his only real source of comfort, despite being not comforting at all.

“Let’s go find somewhere to sleep. I’ll figure this out in the morning. There is time, that Demon won’t be going anywhere.” He felt Rhaast nod, despite not having a head. He could feel it when Rhaast wanted to do something. He headed back to the town, ready to crash wherever he could.

 

That night, he could barely sleep. Thoughts of the Virtuoso filled his mind. Roses, too. He felt like someone was watching him. Someone who didn’t occupy his weapon.

He felt someone call his name. The voice was raspy, muffled. It continued.

**“Kayn!”** The assassin woke up in a cold sweat. It was just Rhaast.

“What do you want from me…?” He groaned. “I was sleeping.”

**“As much as I love to torment you, I would rather see you alive so that I can kill you myself.”** Kayn rolled his eyes.  
“What are you getting at?”

**“There was someone at the window.”** Kayn looked out. Nothing. 

“Let me go back to bed, you useless thing. We will deal with this in the morning, like I said.” He couldn’t sleep, however. Not for a bit. When he finally did fall asleep, it was dreamless. There was nothing.

 

Kayn woke up early the next morning. He grabbed Rhaast, and set out again to Jhin’s stage. In front of the body was a note. Kayn picked it up. In very neat script, it said,

“ _ Meet me in the forest outside of town at midnight. By the lake. I know something you would want to know too. _ ” It was signed with a rose.

**“Will you go?”**

“Yes.”

**“Foolish. You haven’t a clue who wrote that. If you get killed, I will laugh.”**

“It’s my only chance at finding Jhin right now.” Kayn put away the note. He knew it was suspicious, but he has done shadier things and gotten out alive before. A mysterious note was nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

He left, heading back into town. He waited until just before midnight to head to the forest. When Kayn arrived at the lake, he saw that there was another note left on the ground. He picked it up and read it. 

“ _ If you thought I was going to show up here myself, you are a fool. Still, I will tell you what you want to know. I have seen the Virtuoso planning his next performance. North of here, you cannot miss it.”  _ The note was signed by the same person. The rose.

**“You are going, aren’t you?”**

“Of course. This is what I must do. It is the only chance I have of finding him.” He heard Rhaast groan, but he ignored it. “I will start travelling in the morning.” He headed back to the town to rest for the remainder of the night.


End file.
